Making Our Own Life
by Tensei-Taichou
Summary: Mary was never the type to go out on her own, and she sure as hell wasn't going to start. When her family finds themselves in a tricky situation with the other survivors, will the find the will to keep living? Rated T for now, may change to M later. May end up being Daryl/OC


"Why are we even going through to Atlanta again?" my father asked me for the seventh time since we entered the Georgia state.

"I thought it would be an interesting place to visit. But apparently everybody in the US thought the same." My mother replied. I looked ahead into the traffic, and by God, it was long. It didn't even seem to be moving at all. My father was getting upset by not moving any, and decided to turn the news station on in the car.

"_-vacuate to the city. The sickness has been turning people, but into what we don't know. So we ask all citizens in the area to please evacuate to the city and into the refugee ca-" _my mother turned off the radio.

"What the hell is going on around here?" I asked myself quietly. "how long have these reports been going on?"

My father looked at me through the rear view mirror. "I don't know, but I will find out." He said. He looked to mom, and told her to stay in the car in case we start moving again. I looked outside the windows to see many other people standing around talking and making wild gestures at each other, mostly those of worry. Taking off my seatbelt I joined my father who started walking off up the line of cars, and seemed to be determined to get to a man who looked to be a cop.

"Hey," he started off. "do you know anything about what's going on around here? Why is everybody trying to get to the city?" the man looked to the both of us. "I can tell you 'aint from around here. The names Shane Walsh." He said shaking dads hand, in which my father introduced himself and I. "as for what's happening, the dead are coming back, to put it simply. Everybody is trying to get to the city, to stay safe. But I've been hearing 'bout how they are turning people away now. The whole 'States is havin' the same problem." My father let out a string of silent curses.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him. He just looked at me, then we heard the helicopters flying over our heads. I looked up, then followed to where they were heading. "..the city!" I gasped. Running away from them I jumped into the forest that blocked our view of the city. My dad, Shane and the woman who was with him follow me. I watched as they flew, stopping right outside the border, and just looked as it went up in flames.

"Well I guess we aint going to the city no more." I commented mostly to myself.

"Yeah, aint that the understatement of the year." I heard beside me. I looked to my right and saw a man, maybe mid thirties, kinda scruffy looking just staring out at the city. I let out a low chuckle. I looked behind me to see my father with his head in his hands, squatting down, and Shane and the woman holding each other. I guess they where married. I heard footsteps walking away from me. I looked to see the man walking away.

"Hey.. I didn't catch your name. Mine's Mary." I said as he stopped. He didn't look back, but replied. "Daryl." He simply stated and continued on his way. My dad grabbed my shoulder and took me back with to the car where mom was now talking with another woman, who seemed very gentle in a way, or maybe shy. She had short grey hair, thin, and was standing with her daughter, who was playing with what I think was Shane's son. I came up to my mother and hugged her tight, while she looked to dad and bombarded him with questions. Both mo m and the other woman where listening intently when my father and Shane joined us. We all introduced ourselves, everyone but Ed, who I learned was Carol's husband. He seemed kind of sketchy, so I made a mental note to stay away from him. I also found out that Lori was not Shane's wife, but was a widow of his best friend. The kid, Carl, who was quite the little man, was also her son.

After a half and hour of discussing what to do next, we were joined by others, like Glenn, Dale and the two sisters, Amy and Andrea, as well as the Dixon brothers, Daryl who I had met earlier and his older brother Merle. The last to join was T-Dog (he had yet to disclose his actual name) and the Morales family, as well as Jim. I thought as everybody walked in, that I was going to have a very hard time remembering all these names, but some where simple enough. Glenn had mentioned about a quarry a couple miles out of the city, and we all decided to head there until we knew what exactly to do.

We all walked back to our vehicles, getting ready to move out and around. Many of the other people around us had abandoned their cars and trucks, so we had to make room for making our u-turns. We all followed Dales RV, which Glenn was giving instruction from. About twenty minutes later, everyone had there cars situated along the dirt road, with exception of Merle's motorcycle, which was propped on its kickstand by the tent he and his brother were using. My family ended up getting one next to Shane and Lori.

*** 2 weeks later ***

I find that Shane and my dad were getting along, but something seemed off. Shane would often run out into the forest to look for fire wood. After a couple minutes, Lori would find some excuse to go after him, and they would both come back and hour later. On the plus side, my mother had become great friends with Jacqui, Andrea and Carol. I was usually down in the quarry sitting by the water, talking to the brothers or I ended up babysitting for Lori because she went off somewhere again. Although I did like talking to Amy, since she was nice and close to my age. And with the Dixons, I feel as though they are easier to be around. Sure, Merle can be sexist, and racist, among other things, and I didn't mind Daryl at all, and they don't sulk around doing nothing. I even went hunting with them once, but did not repeat it cause my father almost had a heart attack when we got back because I forgot to tell him where I was going. Not to sure if they think I'm ok, but they haven't exactly objected to my presence either.

I was by the fire sharpening my tomahawk I hid in our car when Shane and Glenn came around and got everybody together.

"I regret saying this, but we need another supply run. And Glenn by himself isn't exactly going to cut it. We need a team this time." Everyone looked around at each other, and hands started going up. T-Dog, Jacqui, Andrea, myself, and Morales. My father looks over to me with a stern look on his face.

"There is no way I am letting you go to that damned city. Not without me." I gave him a look of disbelief. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, dad. You don't need to worry I am not a little girl anymore, I'm seventeen. Besides," I said showing off my tomahawk, "I know how to use this thing when I need to." I heard someone move from behind me. "Hey don't worry about the little squirt, I can take care of her." Merle?

"I still don't know about this," my father stated. "What if something happens, I want her to survive."

"Hey," said T-Dog, "No need to worry 'bout her. We got it covered if anything happens." He said, motioning to all the volunteers. My father shook his head. "If she 'ain't with the rest of you, you can best your asses that I will kill you myself. And if none of you come back, I will go in the city, and find you. And kill you." I looked to my father with worry and curiosity written all over my face. Never has he showed this much concern for me.

"thanks." I told him sincerely, and looked back to Shane. "When do we leave then?"

"When you guys are properly geared up and ready." He looked to Glenn. "Make sure you have your route planned out and know what you are doing and what you are getting. We don't need no casualties on this run." He said glancing at my father than to me. I rolled my eyes and put my tomahawk in its homemade sheath that rested on my hip. I walked over to my mother, hugged her and went back over to where the others stood. We got the rest of our gear and loaded up into a vehicle. On our way there, Glenn made up a small map and showed everyone what his plan was.

When we entered the city without many problems. We ditched the car about two minutes out, and continued on by foot very cautiously. I stayed towards the back of the group, getting any walkers that had gotten too close, which was not many. "You know I am surprised that their hasn't been much action so far." I heard Andrea say from in front of me. "Heh, I really hope you haven't jinxed us there, Andrea." I called up to her as she turned and gave me a smirk.

We ended up reaching a department store. We walked inside and started grabbing anything we deemed useful. Then there it was. After a couple minutes of quiet searching, nothing worrying us, we heard it. I looked around at everybody, I noticed that Merle was missing. The shots were not powerful enough to be the rifle he was carrying, so Glenn went outside to check what it was. After a few minutes, we heard Glenn over the radio.

"Come to the back alley! Two walkers and I need a way through with a guest!" oh dear lord what has he gotten himself into?


End file.
